tribute
by crazy for abhi
Summary: small tribute to army from my side plz read it with background song a republic day gift to all


**_small gift on republic day sorry for late_**

* * *

voice - mummy papa kab ae ge unhone promise kiya tha kiya tha ki vo mere sath khele ge..jab meri vacations hongi..

purvi - anya wo ate hi honge...lekin app unke sath ajj maat khelna vo thak gaye honge..

soon the door bell rang..

purvi - dekh vo agaye..

purvi open the door and found an army officer..purvi hug him..

man - lagta ha kafi yaad kiya..

purvi - bahut abhijeet..

abhi - me too lekin tum janti ho na..

purvi - ki tumhari duty esi ha..

abhi - hahaha..

voice - papa..

abhi saw her cute daughter..

abhi - anya..

anya ran and hug him...abhi picked her..

anya - mein apse baat nahi karu gi...

abhi - areh kyu..

anya - apne promise kiya tha ki jab meri vacation hongi tab app mere sath khelne ao ge..lekin meri vacation over hone wale ha ab

abhi - i am so sorry dear..but kya hai na dad ko vacation milne..mein late hogaya..

purvi - chalo anya ab neeche utro dad ko aram karna ha..or tum bhi sone jao..

anya - nahi mujhe khelna ha..

abhi - beta dad promise karte ha kal apke sath zarur khele ge hmm..

anya - ok..

she kissed abhi 's cheecks..

and went..

purvi - tum change karo mein khana laga deti hu..

abhi - hmm..

soon they had dinner and went to sleep..

**_at mid night.._**

phone rang..

abhi picked..

abhi - hello..

man - sir border par achanak hamla hogaya ha apki jarurat ha sir..plz

abhi got up suddenly..

abhi - mein abhi nikalta hu karan tum situation sambhalo ...jai hind..

he got up and got ready in army uniform he came lut and saw her wife sleeping he bite his lips..and write a note and left..

**_next day.._**

sun rays fall on purvi and disturbed her sleep..

she got up and found abhi no where

purvi - yeh kaha gae..

sunddenly she found a note and read..

**_sorry vacation cancell jana pade ga..important ha kab latuga pata nahi..anya ka dhyan rakhna.._**

purvi - bichari anya ko pata lage ga toh dil tu jae ga..

voice - mumma ..

purvi turned and saw anya...rubbing her eyes and holding a teddy bear

anya - papa kaha ha mumma..

purvi - beta unhe jana pada...impotant kaam se..

anya - lekin unhone promise kiya tha..

purvi got sad..anya went to room with sadness

purvi (pov ) - ek kaam karti hu daya ko bula leti hu she dialled the number..

purvi - hello daya..

daya - ji bhabhi..

purvi told everything..

daya - don't worry bhabhi mein ata hu..

purvi - theek ha..

**_soon she got up and get ready.._**

**_in hall_**

door bell rang..

purvi open the door daya enter..

daya - bhabhi anya kaha..ha..

anya - daya chachu..

little girl ran and hug daya..

daya - yeh kesi ho meri little champ..

anya - mein naraz hu..

daya - kyu kya hua..

anya - papa ne kaha tha jab vo ae ge mere sath hi khele ge..

daya - oho matlab papa ne promise toda..

anya - app unhe danto ge na..

voice - mein dantu ga..unhe..

all turned and looked at acp..

anya - dadu

daya - dad app..

purvi touch the feet..

purvi - uncle app yaha ae acha laga..

acp - mein toh apni shitan si beti ke sath khelne aya hu..

daya - agar esa ha toh kyuna mein app or anya picnic par chale..

anya - ha..sath mein arjun ko lejana

purvi - lekin pehle sab nashta karlo..

all sat and have breakfast and soon went..

purvi (pov) - tum kab ao ge..abhijeet..kab tak anya ko jooth bolu gi..

suddenly the phone rang..

purvi picked..

purvi - hello ..

abhi - kesi ho..

purvi - app pahunch gae..

abhi - ha adhe ghante phele pahuncha..

purvi - kab loto ge..

abhi - pata nahi..anya kaha ha..

purvi - naraz ha tumse..

then she herd..

voice - commander abhijeet we need u on spot..

abhi - purvi mujhe jana hoga anya ka dhyan rakhna..

and the phone got cut..at night anya came and went to sleep..

purvi - thanku uncle daya aplogo ne anya ko sambhal liya..

acp - isme thanku kiya baat purvi

daya - ha bhabhi abhijeet mera bhai jesa ha ya usse bhadkar ha..

soon they went

**_next day.._**

anya was playing in garden..purvi was in hall..suddenly phone rang purvi picked

purvi - hello...(she shocked to herd something phone slipped from hand..)

voice - hello hello..app sunrahi ha na..ms. purvi ji commander abhijeet sheehed hogaye ha..

**_in garden.._**anya (to teddy ) - dekha teddy ajj bhi papa khelne nahi ae..

voice - kisne kaha tumse..

anya turned and found abhi in army uniform

**_Talwaron pe sar vaar diye_**

**_Angaron mein jism jalaya hai_**

anya - papa..

she ran and hug him

**_Tab jaake ke kahin humne sar pe_**

**_Yeh kesari rang sajaya hai_**

aru -mein apse ab bhi naraz hu

abhi - matlab mein wapiss chale jau bina khele..

aru - matlab..

abhi - areh mein toh apke liye aya tha na..

aru (happily ) - sachi

abhi - ha..ab chalo bade garden mein chal kar khelte ha

both moved on road both were moving on road abhi's feet stop..he looked at indian flag that was on building

**_Ae meri zameen afsos nahi_**

**_Jo tere liye sau dard sahe_**

**_Mehfooz rahe teri aan sada_**

**_Chahe jaan meri yeh rahe na rahe_**

he closed his eyes and saw some bullets shoot him and he fell down

**_Ae meri zameen mehboob meri_**

**_Meri nas nas mein tera ishq bahe_**

**_Feeka na pade kabhi rang tera_**

**_Jismon se nikal ke khoon kahe_**

anya - app ruk kyu gae papa chaliye na..

abhi touched the land with hands..

anya - papa yeh mandir nahi ha..

abhi - hindustan ki har jagha mere liye madir ha beta beta esa karte ha wapiss chalte ha..

anya - ha papa app thak gae ho lagta ha chalo

**_Teri mitti mein mil jawaan_**

**_Gull banke main khil jawaan_**

**_Itni si hai dil ki aarzu_**

both reached the home..abhi looked the crowd gather..

anya - yeh kya ho raha ha papa..

abhi - tum andar jao beta..

anya went abhi also enter and saw a box covered with the flag..he closed his eyes and looked at up

**_Teri nadiyon mein beh jawaan_**

**_Teri kheton mein lehrawaan_**

**_Itni si hai dil ki aarzu_**

his eyez fall at his brother daya who was crying who use to dance at small occasion only..

**_Sarson se bhare khalihan mere_**

**_Jahaan jhoom ke bhagda paa na saka_**

how they enjoy bike ride he would sat back abd daya use to ride

**_Aabad rahe woh gaanv mera_**

**_Jahaan laut ke wapas ja na saka_**

acp - tasha anya ko andar lejao..

tasha - ji..

anya - tasha aunty yaha kya ho raha ha..

tasha - mein apko baad mein bata ti hu app nadar chaliye

**_Ho watna ve, mere watna ve_**

**_Tera mera pyar nirala tha_**

**_Kurban hua teri asmat pe_**

**_Main kitna naseebon wala tha_**

he looked at flag covered on the box he felt proud

**_Teri mitti mein mil jawaan_**

**_Gull banke main khil jawaan_**

**_Itni si hai dil ki aarzu_**

his first joining day of army when he was given award

**_Teri nadiyon mein beh jawaan_**

**_Teri kheton mein lehrawaan_**

**_Itni si hai dil ki aarzu_**

his eyes fall on purvi who was crying..he wanted to hug her but can't hug ..he closed his eyez he want to cry but can't cry

**_Ho Heer meri tu hasti rahe_**

**_Teri ankh ghadi bhar nam na ho_**

**_Main marta tha jis mukhde pe_**

**_Kabhi uska ujala kam na ho_**

acp - daya , freedy , karan..

four came forward and gave shoulders to the box..

**_Ho maayi meri kya fikar tujhe_**

**_Kyun ankh se dariya behta hai_**

**_Tu kehti thi tera chaand hoon main_**

**_Aur chand hamesha rehta hai_**

in kabristan

the box was burried...people started putting sand on it..

**_Teri mitti mein mil jawaan_**

**_Gull banke main khil jawaan_**

**_Itni si hai dil ki aarzu_**

abhi closed his eyes and looked above and got disappear

**_Teri nadiyon mein beh jawaan_**

**_Teri kheton mein lehrawaan_**

**_Itni si hai dil ki aarzu_**

after 14 years..

anya was on stage all eyes become teary

anya - usdin mein papa se kafi naraz thi..vo kabhi milne nahi ae sab mujhe batate the ki wo jo tara hai na wo tumhare papa wo yehi ha tumhare pass...lekin nahi..jab badi hui toh sabne kaha ki wo chale gae ha maar gae ha vo duniya chod di ha...lekin nahi..ajj mein yeh kehna chahti hu ki vo yehi ha mere sath ha kya pata meri performance dekh rahe ho..vo mere liye mare nahi vo mere liye amaar ha koi sanik mere liye mara nahi mere liye amaar ha..

all clapped on that..

she closed her eyes and open..

anya - dad and the brave soldier this is for u

anya - Aaaa... aaaaa

aye mere vatan ke logon

tum khoob laga lo naara

ye shubh din hai ham sab ka

lahara lo tiranga pyaara

par mat bhoolo seema par

veeron ne hai praan ganvaaye

kuch yaad unhein bhi kar lo

**_she closed eyes and remember her fathers last meet before he died_**

jo laut ke ghar na aaye

aye mere vatan ke logon

zara aankh mein bhar lo paani

jo shaheed hue hain unki

zara yaad karo qurbaani

aye mere vatan ke logon

zara aankh mein bhar lo paani

Jo Shahid Hue Hein Unki

Zaraa Yaad Karo qurbaani

jab ghayal hua himaalay

khatre mein padi aazadi

**_she can imagine how her father got bullets and he fall down.._**

jab tak thi saans lade vo

jab tak thi saans lade vo

phir apni laash bichha di

**_she remember how his father use to touch the land and kissed it_**

sangeen pe dhar kar maatha

so gaye amar balidaani

Jo Shahid Hue Hein Unki

Zaraa Yaad Karo qurbaani

**_she remember how her father send letters on festival day but himself didn't came_**.

desh mein thi diwali

vo khel rahe the holi

jab ham baithe the gharon mein

vo jhel rahe the goli

the dhanya javaan vo aapane

thi dhanya vo unaki javaani

Jo Shahid Hue Hein Unki

Zaraa Yaad Karo qurbaani

sikh koi jaat maraatha

koi gurakha koi madaraasi

sarahad pe maranevaala

**_acp remember how he gave award to abhijeet for his braver in army...he clear his tears.._**

har veer tha bhaaratavaasi

jo khoon gira parvat par

vo khoon tha hindustaani

**_purvi covered her mouth to avoid crying._**

Jo Shahid Hue Hein Unki

Zaraa Yaad Karo qurbaani

khoon se lath-path kaaya

phir bhi bandook uthaake

das-das ko ek ne maara

**_daya was also there he closed his eyes a_**md remember his brothers dead body..

tears slip from his eyez..

phir gir gaye hosh ganva ke

jab ant-samay aaya to

kah gaye ke ab marate hain

khush rahana desh ke pyaaron

ab ham to safar karate hain

khush rahana desh ke pyaaron

ab ham to safar karate hain

log the vo deewane

kya log the vo abhimaani

jo shaheed...

tum bhool na jaao unko

is liye kahi ye kahaani

jo shaheed...

jay hind jay hind ki sena

jay hind jay hind ki sena

jay hind, jay hind, jay hind

**_all clapped ..and clean there tears..soon they stop but one clap was still there..anya looked at side and saw her father in army uniform.._**

abhi (Mummres ) - proud of u

anya (tearly )- me to dad..

abhi tooksome step back and got dissapered..

anya closed her eyes tears fall from her eyes

* * *

the end

plz reveiw


End file.
